She Loves You
by the-white-violin10
Summary: bella is mikes GF but she starts to feel something for the school nerd but what will happen when she finds out about what happens behind the school shed?- full summary inside!
1. When youre new, youre HOTT

SHE LOVES YOU

EDWARD IS THE SCHOOL NERD WHO IS CONSTANTLY BEING PICKED ON BY THE 'JOCKS' (MIKE, TYLER, ERIC… ETC.) . WHEN BELLA COMES TO SCHOOL SHE IS SEMI- POPULAR AND FINDS HERSELF AS MIKES GIRLFRIEND. SHE STARTS FEELING SOMETHING FOR EDWARD- WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SHE FINDS OUT THAT MIKE BULLIES EDWARD?


	2. First impressions

I woke up at 7:00 and almost swore I practically leaped out of bed and ran to the shower- great my first day of high school and I'll be late.

It took half an hour to be showered, dressed and ready for my first day at forks high.

I moved here because my mom decided to get married to a total dick that spent half of his time being a total pervert so I decided to go to my father in forks- I hate the rain but any way to get away from my stepfather would be greatly welcomed so I took the opportunity.

The black sedan that my mom had brought me the previous year had broken down so I bought silver Volvo 2 months ago and I took it up here with me.

I pulled into the parking lot a lot earlier than I thought and it turned out I had five minutes till class started so I made my way towards the office.

The receptionist was talking on the phone and she gave me a bored look as she passed me the timetable then she giggled to something someone had said on the phone her giggle sounded high and scratchy-I would kill my self if I had a laugh like that- let alone a voice like that.

As I walked thought the hallway, people looked and whispered and more than a few boys were looking at me with interest.

In my first class whish was English, I got a not from the boy opposite me

Hey cutie, what's your name?

Are you free Friday night?

mike –

I looked up to the boy who sent me the note and he looked sort of cute he had spiked blonde hair, soft blue eyes and a few freckles sprinkled across his cheeks I flipped the piece of paper over and started to write my reply:

_Yeah, I'm free on Friday_

_- Bella -_

i passed the note back and saw him smile. after class, he walked me to my next class which was trigonometry and he gave me a wide smile before heading off to his next class. In trig, I met a girl named Jessica- she was a popular girl, I could tell and she talked to me about the people at school and her boyfriend named Darren, a tall black haired 'punk' and she wouldn't stop talking until she got a glare from the teacher.

After Spanish, I went with Jessica to lunch and I was pleased to see that she also sat at the same table as mike. After a quick greeting and introduction of everyone else, the questions started and I had to answer quickly before someone else asked me a new one- there were questions like:

Where did you used to live?

Why did you move?

Have you ever had a boyfriend before? (Mike asked that one)

After lunch, I had biology with mike and Jessica after I gave a slip to my teacher to sign, he gave me a text book and directed me to the only vacant spot in the room which was next to a boy with tousled chestnut hair, small but defined muscles, glasses and deep green eyes who was intently looking down at his book.

I sat down and took out my book out of the corner of my eye,I saw the boy was still looking at his book.

"Hi" I said with a friendly smile

The boy looked up with a confused look on his face

"I'm Bella" I offered my hand to him to shake

He blinked a few times and looked at my hand as if he didn't know what it was

"What's your name?"

"Edward" he said gently and went back to looking at his book

My next subject was gym with mike

"I feel sorry for you" mike said

"Why?" I was confused

"Because you have that Cullen freak for a lab partner"

"Oh, yeah he doesn't speak much- I don't know why"

after that he let the matter drop and started talking about Friday.

When I got home, I had a message from my mom talking about how much she missed me and also about this new club she joined- my mom always had a new interest every week and it was constantly changing. Then I started making dinner for Charlie and me- chicken Alfredo. I kept trying to put this afternoon far from my mind but each time, the boy I sat next in biology popped into my mind, I let out a sigh and waited for dinner to cook.

After dinner and a short interrogation from Charlie, I went up to my room to finish my Spanish and biology homework and to also call my mother who gave me a long interrogation and I even ended up confessing about mike, my boyfriend (?). the only thing I didn't tell her was about the mysterious Edward Cullen.


	3. He speaks! too bad he spoke about books

**Guys- I hate disclaimers so this also is for all previous and future chapters! =D**

**Disclaimer I asked Stephanie meyer for twilight but she just shut her door on me- I'll have to come back at a better time- midnight wasn't exactly a good time to ask…**

Tuesday was a little less horrible for three reasons

there would be less gossip about me

I had mike

I would get to see Edward Cullen…. Wait a second! Did my heart just skip at the sound of his name? How odd….

It looked like a nice day out (well nice in terms of forks weather) so I put on a denim skirt, red blouse (a bit low cut) and a denim jacket.

I confidently walked out of the house (only slipping once which was a miracle for me) and I got in the warm confines of my truck and started off to school.

I got to school terrifyingly early for me and spent 20 mins doing my Spanish homework. I was sad when I finished it all because I had nothing else to do but daydream for the next 10 mins as the car park was filling up. I don't know why but every time I heard a door slam, I looked up hoping to catch a glimpse of mike or Jessica or even… Edward.

I got to my first class just in time and received a murderous glance from my teacher who was already droning on and on about a subject I couldn't be bothered to listen to so I wrote a note and flicked it over to mike:

**Hey, mike what's up with Edward Cullen?**

**bella**

**xoxo**

I got the reply not long after:

**He's a freak- he doesn't talk to anyone other than his brother and sister but they're popular**

**I'm sorry you have him as a lab partner but since you do, get used to the silence**

**Mike**

**p.s u look hot today xxooxxoo**

When I walked out of the class and said goodbye to mike, I went to my locker to grab out my text book that I had forgotten

On my way to my locker I realised that my out fit had earned me a few glances from boys in particular Ricky Thompson- a boy I had p.e. with I had to try not to laugh as I saw him get smacked in the head with his girlfriends handbag.

The rest of the day went by very fast and I had three possible explanations for it:

I was too tired to notice the rest of my lessons

I was too busy thinking of my birthday which was on Friday

I just wanted to see him- Edward

When it was time for biology, I tried to get there early but mike insisted that I stay for longer- so I did.

I walked in the class room and my eyes eagerly searched for his figure today, I had decided to try and make him talk more- his voice was so soft and I could listen to it all day long.

I sat down at the lab desk and he still had his eyes on the table but today, instead of reading the text book, he had a novel.

"Hi" I said casually and looked at him intently

He looked up as if he didn't know I had been sitting next to him for five minutes.

He looked back down ti his book but I asnt going to give up that easily

"What's that book you're reading? I asked

"Cirque du freak by Darren Shan" he said

I felt like I had just won the lottery- I felt like yelling out 'he speaks!!' but that would have been too weird

Instead I just smiled and said "I love his books especially the demonata series- he is a great author"

Edward looked at me and said

"Wow- I love his books too they're really cool- I have the whole series"

My thoughts were cut short by the teacher

"Mr Cullen, Miss Swan, perhaps you could finish your interesting conversation after school, in detention"

I sighed, grabbed out my books and started writing notes down from the white board all the while beaming inside.


End file.
